


A Beautiful Morning

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of sorts to Lounging Around. Again inspired by pics on the lj site. Boys have serious bed head, and pillow talk. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Morning

Jim yawned. It was a beautiful morning as Bones grumbled his way to wakefulness beside him. It still amazed him that Bones could still be asleep while sitting up on the edge of the bed. Jim reached over and pushed Bones’ lower back. “Wake up, Bones,” Jim told him.

“I am awake,” Bones responded. “It’s Saturday. Why am I awake?”

“Bladder?” Jim asked. Bones shook his head. “Stomach?” Another head shake. “Make out session?” Jim asked hopefully.

Bones turned around as his face lit up. “That’s GOT to be it!” he proclaimed as he laid back down and started kissing Jim, running a hand through Jim’s hair. “You’ve got a serious case of bed head.”

“And you don’t?” Jim chuckled. “What are you going to do about it?” he asked.

“Breakfast in bed,” Bones told him. “Stay there.” Jim folded his hands behind his head and luxuriated in simply being in bed as he looked forward to breakfast. He drifted off to sleep as the smell of bacon and eggs cooking drifted into the room. Bones soon reentered the room carrying a tray with toast cut in two, perfect triangular halves, scrambled eggs, bacon and two slices of cantaloupe on the tray. A glass of orange juice and a tiny vase with a red carnation finished off the tray. Jim sat up as Bones deposited the tray in front of him. “I’ll be right back,” he told Jim.

Jim watched as Bones bustled out of the room and hurried back with a second tray. He sat down next to him and joined him in eating. “Breakfast in bed,” Jim said with a sigh. “Nobody can top this,” Jim said.

“Happy Birthday, Jim,” Bones told him, leaning over for a gentle kiss.

“Thank you, Bones,” Jim responded, his eyes shining with happiness. “I don’t have a single wish to make. They’ve all come true.”


End file.
